Sans humanité
by Klaroline62
Summary: OS Klaroline Caroline a éteint toute trace d'humanité en elle pour un tas de raisons, elle se retrouve dans un bar de la NOLA quand une personne entre elle aussi dans ce bar. Qui peut être cette personne? Va-t-elle réussir à la sauver?


Bonjour à tous!

Voilà je suis une Klaroline depuis le début et très frustrée de l'absence de Klaus dans The Vampire Diaries depuis qu'il a sa propre série! Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! C'est ma toute première fiction je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner. Je m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes je ne suis pas très douée! :/

The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas! (Malheureusement :'( )

Caroline était en train de danser complètement ivre, encore une fois, avec deux mecs qui avaient des traces de morsures un peu partout, encore une fois.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Caroline buvait, tuait, et dansait. Elle faisait ça car sa mère, le shérif de Mystic Fall, était morte presque deux mois auparavant, tuée lors d'une fusillade qui a mal tournait, la vampire a tué ces connards qui ont assassiné sa mère. Et en plus de ça Caroline avait apprit de Tyler, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie, l'avait trompé avec Haley cette louve, et l'avait quitté pour elle. Depuis, elle était tellement triste, qu'elle se laissait aller. Elena ne réussissait pas à la calmer, Damon lui, s'en fichait clairement. Même Stefan n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait simplement éteint son humanité, elle trouvait que c'était plus facile comme ça. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de quitter Mystic Fall et elle se retrouvait là, dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis 10 minutes.

Elle avait décidé, sur un coup de tête de prendre l'avion et d'essayer de voir Klaus, car il lui avait toujours dit que si elle voulait qu'il lui montre le monde, il le ferait. Il tenait à elle, il était même amoureux, Caroline en était consciente depuis longtemps même si des fois, quand elle était toujours la petite Caroline qui aidait ses amies, elle en jouait, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, sans personne à ses côtés elle comprenait Klaus.

_« ça fait vraiment du bien de se laisser aller et de vivre pleinement ça vie de vampire »_ se dit-elle

**DU CÔTé DE KLAUS**

En passant par le quartier français, pour retourner dans chez lui, Klaus entendit du bruit dans son bar préféré, « _**mais quel abruti peut penser qu'il peut rentrer dans mon bar, sans en subir les conséquences ?**_ » se demanda-t-il

Il rentra dans le bar, Son cœur -s'il pouvait encore battre- fit un bond dans sa poitrine : il sentit le parfum d'un certain vampire, parfum qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir aussi tôt. Ce vampire se servait de ces humains comme de vulgaires poches de sang vu les morsures sur les corps des deux garçons et il n'était autre que son bébé vampire adoré qui, vu l'attitude qu'elle avait, et sa ressemblance avec Katherine en ce moment même, avait perdu toute trace d'humanité.

« _Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer depuis qu'on s'est quitté ? Depuis notre petite aventure dans la forêt, il y a de ça quelques mois déjà._ » se demanda-t-il.

**DU COTé DE CAROLINE**

Caroline mit une bonne minute pour remarquer que le vampire qui avait fait irruption dans ce bar était bien Klaus, cet hybride originel ultra sexy et qui d'ailleurs était un très bon coup d'après elle

Ce fit lui, qui rompit le silence

_**« Love, jamais j'aurai cru que l'on allait se revoir.**_

_**-Klaus,**_lui répondit-elle**,**_**tu peux faire comme si tu ne m'avait pas vu**_

_**-Et pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ?**_Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_**-Parce que l'on avait prévu de ne jamais se revoir juste avant de s'envoyer en l'air.**_Répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller.

_**-Love, je vois bien que tu as éteins toute part d'humanité, j'aime bien te voir comme ça, sans mâcher tes mots, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment mon vampire adoré, a bien pu éteindre tout ce qui faisait d'elle un vampire assez humain ?**_

_**-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? **_

_**-Tu plaisantes là ? Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi Caroline, alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi. **_

_**-Je suis sans humanité, alors je m'en fou.»**_

Klaus et Caroline se regardait dans les yeux, enfin Caroline cherchait un moyen de partir, même si un tout petit morceau d'elle voulait rester avec lui pour toujours. Elle fit taire tout de suite ce « sentiment ». Et Klaus lui, ne voulait pas laisser ce bébé vampire, la fille qu'il aime, elle avait déjà assez souffert, et même si il voulait savoir ce qui lui fit éteindre ses émotions, il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête pour lui expliquer, même si il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle elle serait mal à ce point : quelqu'un avait fait du mal à la mère de sa belle

_**-écoutes,**_ commença l'Hybride, _**tu devrais venir avec moi, dans ma maison, avec mes frères et ma sœur. **_Quand il vu la tête qu'elle faisait il se reprit_**: je veux dire le temps que tu ailles mieux, tu vois?**_

_**-Bah écoutes, **_répliqua-t-elle, _**si tu veux mais j'ai une question ?**_

_**-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour**_

_**-Je suis en manque, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des mois, depuis toi quoi, alors : on pourra baiser ? **_

Il ne répondit rien, à la place il tomba dans les souvenirs de leur fameuse aventure dans les bois.

_**FLASH BACK DE QUELQUES SEMAINES**_

_**-Je partirai, et ne reviendrais jamais, je te le promet.**__ Expliqua Klaus._

_**-Bien.**__ Lui répondit Caroline._

_Elle s'avança et l'embrassa, Klaus ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, puis quand il le fit enfin, il eu ce petit sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle fille et utilisa sa force vampirique pour plaquer Caroline contre le tronc d'arbre, qui était juste derrière eux. Klaus embrassa Caroline avec passion pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa veste, il lui enleva son tee-shirt et elle passa ses bras autour de son coup, toujours en l'embrassant. Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient tout deux nus et fit ce qu'ils rêvaient de faire depuis très très longtemps._

_Après leurs partie de jambes en l'air, ils étaient tout deux allongeait sur leur vêtements, pour ne pas avoir de petites bêtes dans des endroits non adéquates. Caroline avait la tête allongeait sur le torse de Klaus, il jouait avec ses cheveux et elle lui caressait le torse.._

_Ils restèrent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant près d'une heure quand, à contre cœur Caroline décida qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. _

_**-écoutes**__, commença-t-elle, _

_**-Je sais, **__la coupa-t-il, __**il commence à se faire tard, tu dois rentrer, et moi je dois partir pour toujours..**_

_**-Oui, **__fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.. __**C'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu restes, enfin si, enfin non, enfin je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Je sais que tu as des problèmes à régler, entre ce chien de Tyler, la rupture Delena et la fac.. Mais saches, ma douce Caroline, que mon offre tien toujours, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, ou même me rejoindre, dans quelques semaines, quelques mois ou années, mon offre est éternelle, je te montrerai ce que le monde a à offrir, à la seconde où tu me le**__**demanderas, sweetheart. **_

_Caroline en eu les larmes aux yeux, _

_**-Peut-être qu'un jours**__, dit-elle, __**je te rejoindrais..**_

_**-J'espère, **__répliqua-t-il __en l'embrassant, __**sweatheart, saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais.**__ Continua-t-il, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, il disparu, laissant une Caroline complètement perdue. _

**FIN DU FLASH BAC **

« _Il va arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde lui ?_ » se demanda la vampire

_**-Alors,**_ demanda la blonde, _**on le fait là maintenant sur le bar ? **_

_**-Tu nous prend pour Damon et Lexi love ? **__Répliqua l'Originel_

_**-Quoi ? Comment t'es au courant ? **_

_**-En me faufilant dans les pensées de mon chère double, je l'ai vu sans émotions, quand Damon lui détaillait bien la scène.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-Mais sinon, pour répondre à ta question.. **_Je le coupais en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il répondit tout de suite à mon baiser, sûrement avec le souvenir des bois en tête, et de notre premier baiser.

Klaus plaqua Caroline sur une chaise du bar, les deux garçons les observait, cela n'avait l'air de les déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, Caroline oublia tout, elle oublia la disparition de sa mère, sa rupture avec Tyler, ses amis, toute sa vie.

Klaus lui, culpabilisait, il avait toujours imaginait ses retrouvailles avec la belle, même si il avait jurait ne pas revenir, il espérait que sa princesse lui reviendrait, et elle lui était revenu, mais pas dans l'état qu'il l'avait espéré. La bosse dans son pantalon le stoppa directement. Il arrêta de l'embrassait, ce qui la fit frémir.

_**-Quoi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle,_** pourquoi tu t'arrêtes exactement ? **_

_**-Je pourrai pas...**_

_**-Bien sûr que si, je sens bien l'effet que je te fais. **_

_**-Bien sur que tu me fais de l'effet love, mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas en sachant que tout ce que tu veux c'est du sexe, et en sachant que si tu avais ton humanité, tu ne serais pas pleinement consentante.**_

_**-Je pensais qu'on était bien partie. **_Répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant**_ Et qui te dis qu'avec mes émotions je te repousserai ? On a bien baisé dans les bois alors que j'avais mes émotions de faible petite chose. _**

_**-Ouais, mais personne devait être au courant. **_

_**-Finalement ils l'ont été et ça a rien changé, j'ai quand même pris mon pied !**_

_**-Tant que ça ?**_ Le questionna-t-il en arquant un sourire malicieux

-_**Ouais ! J'avais jamais autant pris mon pied avec un mec, même si c'était dans les bois. Tyler ne m'a jamais procuré autant de plaisir que toi**_. Dit-elle sans la moindre gène.

_**-Mhh, **_répondit-il, _**rallumes tes émotions et on pourra faire un **_

_**2ème round !**_

_**-C'est donc ça le but? Tu veux que je rallume mes émotions ?**_ Demanda-t-elle

_**-Oui.. et non**_

_**-Expliques ?**_

_**-Plus tard, là tu vas rentrer avec moi chez moi, au moins pour deux trois jours te reposer, et manger, et puis tu reverras ma famille !**_

_**-Génial, la famille Mickaelson au grand complet ! Le noble, Bardie Klaus, le débile et le psychopathe. **_

L'hybride sourit avant de l'emmener hors du bar.

Ils marchaient, depuis déjà une demie heure, la blonde était plongeait dans ses pensées, et l'Originel faisait de même.

_« Quand je pense qu'elle ne mâche pas ses mots, en même tant elle ne ressent plus rien donc c'est normal. Mon bébé vampire adoré. Je l'aime ce petit bout de femme, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour une femme en plus de mille ans et voilà que c'est un bébé vampire avec un caractère de brun qui a réussi à creuser ma carapace d'hybride. Elle a aussi dit que je suis un meilleur coup que ce chien de Tyler, et dire que j'en doutais en plus mais je débloque moi. Peut être que j'aurai du la faire mienne sur cette chaise dans ce bar miteux, peut être que c'était la dernière fois que je le pourrai.. Maintenant il faut que je me débrouille pour lui faire avoir de nouveau des sentiments, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça toute sa longue vie de vampire, jamais elle ne le supporterait, je le sais. Je vais essayer de voir avec mon frère, Elijah, il saura sûrement quoi faire. »_ pensa l'Hybride

Caroline se demanda si rallumer ses émotions aller être une bonne chose, elle savait que les deux seule chose qu'elle allait ressentir c'était la souffrance de la perte de sa mère, mais aussi l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Klaus, et elle ne savait pas ce qui allait être le plus fort : l'amour ou la tristesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard Klaus rompit le silence

_**-On est arrivé**_, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une magnifique demeure, sûrement la plus grande de toute la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Il fit rentrer Caroline la première, en lui tenant la porte comme à une princesse, -sa princesse-

La maison des Originels était la plus grande maison dans laquelle Caroline était jamais entrée !

Elijah était assit sur une chaise en regardant ce qui semblait être un grimoire, Rebecka était dans le canapé, en train de se remaquiller, et Kol lui, et bien il se faisait à manger, sur une fille... La blonde eu envie de le rejoindre, seulement Klaus la retint par le bras.

_**-Caroline !**_ Me cria Elijah, _**content de te revoir cela faisait .. Un bail !**_

_**-Oui, depuis que j'ai couché avec ton frère.**_ Lui répondit-elle. Il sourit, et regarda Klaus, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver, c'est lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête qu'il comprit

_**-Quoi ?!**_ Répondit Kol, qui arriva dans la salle avec sa vitesse vampirique, _**toi et Môsieur l'hybride qui dague sa famille avaient couché ensemble ?**_ Il se défendit quand Rebecka qui arrivait là lui lança un regard noir. _**Quoi ? J'ai été dagué pendant des mois, faut bien que je me mette à jours. **_

_**-Oui, et on aurait pu le refaire dans un bar tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas voulu, même si son corps disait le contraire ! **_Répliqua la jeune femme sans humanité en se retournant vers Klaus.

_**-Caroline arrête voyons ! **_Répondit l'Hybride moitié sérieux, moitié amusé.

_**-Quoi ? Je m'en cale de ce qu'ils peuvent penser !**_ Exposa-t-elle

_**-Mais c'est que Mademoiselle je donne des leçons a éteint son humanité ?**_ S'exclama le dernier de la fratrie de Mickaelson.

_**-Oui et alors ? Ça te fait quoi toi ? Avec ou sans émotions t'es toujours un crétin!**_

_**-Wouah, c'est qu'elle mord en plus ! **_Dit Kol.

_**-Tu n'as pas idée, **_lui répondit Klaus

_**-C'est que sans émotions, tu peux être sympa ! **_Dit Rebecka, qui pour la première fois ouvrit la bouche.

_**-Oui je sais merci ! **_

_**-Mon frère, **_dit Elijah à Klaus**_, je voudrai te parler en privé je te pris. _**

_**-Bien sur j'arrive de suite !**_ Il s'adressa à son frère et sa sœur et dit : _**elle a éteint ses émotions, on sait où cela mène un vampire, je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle, seulement là, je dois parler à Elijah, alors Kol, tu n'as qu'à lui montrer tes stupides jeux vidéos, et toi sœurette, fait ce que tu fais toujours : la fille. **_

_**-Je t'interdis Nik !**_ Lui criait à moitié dessus en rigolant et en le tapant sur l'épaule. »

Kol était sur le canapé, avec Caroline et Rebecka, ils jouaient à trois à un jeux vidéo.

_**« Alors comme ça,**_ commença Kol, _**tu as éteint tes émotions ? **_

_**-Arrêtes Kol !**_ Intervient sa sœur

_**-Oui, **_répondit Caroline, _**mais cela ne regardes que moi. **_

_**-D'accord princesse, si tu veux.**_

_**-Eh ! **_Cria Klaus à l'autre bout de la pièce, _**il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler comme ça, ou même avec n'importe quel autre surnom affectueux ! **_

_**-écoutes le maître alpha,**_ répondit Caroline en levant la tête vers Klaus

_**-Oui papa !**_ Répondit Kol à Klaus en faisant un grand sourire à Caroline.

_**-Bon,**_ reprit Klaus à Elijah,_** reprenons notre sérieux, comment va-t-on faire mon frère ? **_

_**-Pour Caroline ? Elle a perdu toute humanité, mais je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, **_

_**-Je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec sa mère, si l'un de ses pseudo amis était mort elle ne serait pas comme ça, triste certes, mais pas sans émotions.**_

_**-écoutes.. J'ai fait des recherches, enfin, je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et sa mère est bel et bien morte.. **_

_**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? **_

_**-Parce que depuis votre « arrangement » vous avez conviés de ne plus jamais vous revoir, et je savais que dés que tu le sauras, tu irais la retrouver.**_

_**-C'est pas faux.. Mais comment penses-tu qu'elle pourrait rallumer ses émotions ? **_

_**-Peut être que si tu la confrontais avec la mort de sa mère, si tu la forçais à en parler elle les rallumerai.. **_

_**-Oui pourquoi pas. **_

_**-écoutes, je sais qu'elle t'aime, ça se voit, mais je ne sais pas si ses sentiments pour toi, sont assez forts pour l'apaiser, si tu la confronte avec ses sentiments, donc tu dois savoir, avant de le faire, si toi tu es assez fort pour l'aider, si cette « attirance » que tu as pour elle ne s'envolera pas à la seconde où elle t'avouera qu'elle t'aime, car je ne pense pas qu'elle le supporterait.**_

_**-Mon frère, je l'aime, ce n'est pas un petit truc, une petite attirance, c'est vraiment de l'amour, je ne savais pas que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un, je ne pensais pas être capable d'amour, pour une autre personne que moi même, si cette amour est réciproque, je serai réellement heureux, elle fait ressortir la partie de moi la plus humaine, elle me fait me sentir humain, elle est ma redemp..**_

_**-Ta rédemption. Elle est ta rédemption mon frère. **_Le coupa Elijah

_**-Oui, c'est ça, elle est ma rédemption, c'est ce bébé vampire qui fera de moi l'humain que je n'ai jamais été..**_

_**-Oui, je sais mon frère, je sais**_

_**-On devrait y retourner, je ne sais pas ce que Kol et Rebecka ont pu lui faire.**_

_**-Oui, allons-y »**_

Quand Klaus et Elijah revinrent, Kol, Rebecka et Caroline se nourrissait sur une fille, qui était dans la maison.

_**-KOL !**_ Cria Klaus, _**c'est toi qui a ramené cette fille ?**_ Demanda-t-il

_**-Non, c'est Caroline qui a été la chercher.**_ Répliqua ce dernier.

_**-C'est vrai ? **_Demanda Klaus en se retournant sur Caroline

_**-C'est vrai.**_ Répondit l'intéressée.

_**-Viens avec moi. **_Dit-il en l'embarquant par le bras.

_**-D'accord. **_Dit-elle

_**-Pas de bêtises petits coquins !**_ Rigola Kol

_**-La ferme toi. **_Répondit Rebecka.

_**-Quoi ? Tu es jalouse parce que toi tu n'as pas d'amoureux sister ? **_

_**-Kol, laisses notre sœur tranquille ! **_Intervenu Elijah

_**-Elijah, notre sage immortel vampirique à nous, **_ironisa Kol»

Klaus emmena Caroline dans sa chambre à moitié de force, jamais Caroline ne se nourrissait directement sur la veine, elle prenait des poches de sang, le bébé vampire qu'il connaissait ne fait pas souffrir les autres, elle n'aime pas ça normalement.

_« Il faut vraiment que je la ramène à la raison »_ pensa le l'hybride

Il prit la parole lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa chambre.

_**« Écoutes, tu peux me parler, les murs sont insonorisés, j'ai demandé à une sorcière de le faire.**_

_**-Je pense que ce n'est pas par des discussions que tes frères et sœurs étaient gênés. **_

_**-Oui exactement, **_sourit-il

_**-Bon de quoi tu veux parler ?**_

_**-De ta mère.**_ »

A l'entente de ce nom, un morceau de Caroline venait de mourir, pourtant elle n'avait techniquement plus de sentiments.

«_** écoutes, je sais qu'elle est morte, je ne sais pas comment mais si tu veux en parler je suis là**_

_**-Je m'en fiche, je me fiche qu'elle ne soit plus là, elle est morte dans une fusillade, j'ai tué ces bâtards qui l'ont assassiné, et j'ai donc éteint mes émotions, c'est aussi simple que ça. **_Exposa la vampire

-_**Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout love, c'est ta mère, tu l'aimes, elle te manques, c'est pour cela que tu as éteint tes émotions, tu l'aimes et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, et que tu es célibataire, à cause de Tyler qui t'a trompé, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tes amis ne te cherchent même pas, Elena a Damon, Stefan est je ne sais où, Bonnie est morte, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, donc tu as éteint toute trace d'humanité, **_

_**-Arrêtes.. **_répliqua la blonded'une toute petite voix

_**-Et puis il y a moi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, on a fait l'amour une fois, ce n'était pas juste une aventure d'un soir, tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, et je sais que je compte pour toi, inconsciemment même sans émotions tu es quand même venu me rejoindre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, et la perte de ta seule famille affecte le choix que peut être tu allais prendre.**_

_**-Arrête, je te dis ARRÊTE ! **_Cria Caroline en pleurant à moitié

_**-Tu vois, tu ne sais rien dire d'autre, tu me prouves que j'ai raison, concentres toi Caroline, concentres toi sur tout ce que tu ressens !**_

_**-Arrêtes je t'en pris, je ne serai pas capable de survivre si je recommence à ressentir. **_

_**-Si tu peux ! Je serai là, je serai là pour toi ! Concentres toi ! La perte de ta mère, la tristesse, la haine que tu as envers Tyler, le rejet de tes amis ! Vas-y Caroline concentres toi, rallumes tes émotions !**_

_**-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, JE NE PEUX PAS.. **_Explosa la jeune femme en pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait ravalé auparavant. Klaus la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit immédiatement.

_**-Voilà Caroline, voilà, tu vois ce que tu ressens, c'est ton humanité qui revient, tout ira bien.. **_Dit Klaus en lui embrassant les cheveux

Elle venait de rallumer ses émotions.

_« Ma mère est morte, mon ex petit ami m'a trompé et m'a laissé tomber pour une louve, mes amis se fiche de là où je suis, j'ai tué plein de personnes, au mon dieu, j'ai tué des gens ! »_ pensa Caroline

_**-Ma douce Caroline, ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas..**_

_**-Comment j'ai fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ?**_ Répliqua-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

_**-Chut.. Ne t'inquiète pas.. **_

Klaus et Caroline était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Caroline pleurait encore, alors il prit l'initiative de l'amener sur le lit, ils étaient assis et Caroline continuait de pleurer.

_**-Comment j'ai pu ? Comment j'ai pu tuer autant de monde ? **_

_**-ça va aller, sweatheart, ça ira.. Tu n'as qu'à dormir.**_

_**-Je ne peux pas dormir, je vais faire des cauchemars.. Tu voudrais.. Rester avec moi ? **_

Ce fut l'explosion de sentiments dans le corps de Klaus.

_**-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. »**_

l'Originel s'allongea et Caroline fit de même, elle avait la tête sur son torse, et lui, lui caressé les cheveux, tout comme ils faisaient lors de leurs première nuit.

_« Mon bébé vampire adoré avait rallumé ses émotions et dormait sur moi depuis environ 1h, elle s'était endormie en pleurant, je serai toujours là pour elle, je l'aime tellement. » _Klaus fut sorti de ses pensées par Caroline, qui se réveillait tout doucement.

**« **_**Hey, ça va love ?**_ demanda-t-il

-_**Non, mais ça ira mieux après**_**.** répondit-elle

-_**Je serai là pour toi, si tu le veux. **_

**-****_Je veux bien, merci.. Merci pour tout._**

_**-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu me remercies love. **_

_**-Tu n'as pas profité de moi, lorsque je n'avais plus d'humanité, tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus, **_il rigolait lorsqu'elle fit cette remarque, _**tu m'as forcé à me concentrer sur ce que je devais ressentir, tu m'as aidé à rallumer mes émotions, je te remercie.**_Dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-_**Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais je te préviens que si maintenant tu me ressaute dessus, je ne te repousserai pour rien au monde love !**_

_**-J'en prend note !**_Dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Quelques jours plus tard

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Klaus et Caroline se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ce fut Klaus qui l'embrassa et elle répondit tout de suite à son baiser, il l'allongea sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser quand soudain, Kol ouvrit la porte.

-_**Wouah désolé, je m'excuse je savais pas que vous étiez en train de.. vous connaître en profondeur, **_rigola Kol

-_**Kol dégages ! **_Cria Klaus en se levant directement dés qu'il l'entendit ouvrir la porte.

-_**Ouais c'est bon désolé ! C'est Rebecka qui m'envoie, on va manger ! Je m'excuse encore.. ou pas**_ Rigola-t-il encore une fois

-_**Dégages Kol ! **_Cria Caroline en lui jetant un cousin, et en rigolant à moitié.

-_**Très bien,**_ dit ce dernier, _**mais ne soyez pas en retard ! **_

-_**Arrêtes de sourire comme un crétin et vas-t-en !**_ Dit Klaus

-_**Oui oui,**_ dit-il en refermant la porte.

-_**Bon**_, commença Caroline,

-_**Bon.. On devrait descendre, sinon on va se faire disputer par Kol et Rebecka, ils font la paire ces deux là quand ils veulent**_

_**-Oui je suis d'accord, et on parlera ce soir d'accord ?**_

_**-Oui d'accord si tu veux »**_

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où Rebecka avait fait un dîné.

« _**Eh bien les voilà !**_ Dit Kol

-_**Ne commence pas Kol **_! Dit Klaus

-_**Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ?**_ Demanda Rebecka

-_**Ils.. Faisaient de plus en plus connaissance **_s'exclama le brun

-_**Tu vas la fermer oui ? **_Demanda Caroline en rigolant

-_**Kol, laisses tomber d'accord ? Ce sont des adultes, ils font ce qui veulent,**_ répliqua Elijah qui arrivait par là

-_**Arrêtez maintenant à table !**_ Décida Klaus »

Le dîné se déroula de façon satisfaisante, Kol ne fit pas trop de remarques sur Klaus et Caroline.

Après le repas Klaus et Caroline montèrent dans la chambre de se dernier car Rebecka ne voulait pas qu'ils débarrassent, parce que d'après Kol, ils devaient se connaître « en profondeur » il était tellement heureux d'avoir surpris les deux « amoureux » qu'il ne les lâchait pas du regard.

L'hybride et la vampire était assit sur le lit du blond.

« -_**Bon**_, commença la blonde

-_**Oui.. **_Continua-t-il _**écoutes..**_

-_**Laisses moi parler, **_la coupa-t-elle, il fit un geste de la main pour me dire de continuer, _**je veux être avec toi,**_ il sourie, _**mais je pense que pour l'instant je ne veux pas être dans une relation,**_ son sourire disparue, _**je viens juste de rallumer mes émotions tu comprends, avec l'histoire de Tyler, mes « amis » ma mère..**_ La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot.

-_**Oui je comprend, **_répondit l'Originel en la prenant dans ses bras.

_**-Mais je peux continuer à dormir avec toi ? J'ai vraiment peur toute seule **_

_**-Bien sûr love, tout ce que tu voudras. **_répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et ils s'endormirent ensemble, la tête de la jeune femme sur le torse de l'hybride et la sienne dans les cheveux de sa belle en les embrassant quelques fois et en murmurant que tout irait bien, et qu'il était là pour elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Caroline allait beaucoup mieux, Stefan avait prit des ses nouvelles et l'appelait une fois par semaine, elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille Mickaelson même si elle ne sortait pas officiellement avec Klaus, ils dormaient ensemble, s'embrassaient quelques fois. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la famille de Klaus, même avec Rebecka, elle était comme les meilleure amie du monde, se moquaient parfois de ses frères, faisaient du shopping ensemble et riaient aux éclats, avec Elijah, qu'elle considérait plus comme son grand frère, ça se passait aussi bien, même avec Kol, c'était étonnant mais c'était le cas, ils s'amusaient, se taquinaient, et jouaient aux jeux vidéos ensemble. Caroline avait presque réussie à se pardonner d'avoir tué toutes ses personnes, elle avait presque fait la paix avec elle même. Maintenant tous ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de mettre les points sur les i avec Elena, pour cela, elle l'appela.

«_** Caroline, oh mon dieu où es-tu ? Qu'à tu fais ? Éteindre tes émotions c'est vraiment pas la chose à faire ! »**_ Cria Elena dés qu'elle répondit au téléphone.

-_**Elena, déjà tais toi ! **_

_**-Quoi ? As-tu tes émotions encore éteintes ? **_

_**-Non ! Écoutes moi ! Es-tu avec Damon ? **_

_**-Oui pourquoi ?**_

_**-Mets moi sur haut parleur ! **_

_**-ça y est**_

_**-Salut Blondie !**_ Répliqua Damon

_**-écoutez moi tout les deux, je suis avec Klaus, je suis avec lui à la nouvelle-Orléans depuis quelques mois déjà, il m'a aidé à rallumer mes émotions et m'a aidé à tout contrôler ! Vous deux non, vous ne m'avez même pas cherché, Stefan a prit de mes nouvelles, il m'appelle, vous vous êtes toujours ensemble, ne faîtes attention à personnes d'autres, alors je ne veux plus rien à faire avec vous deux, c'est fini, adieu ! **_Dit-elle d'une traite.

-_**Caroline, **_demanda affolée Elena,_** tu es avec Klaus ? Il t'a contrainte ? **_

_**-Oui je suis avec lui et non il ne m'a pas contrainte !**_

_**-Comment peux-tu être avec lui alors qu'il nous a fait tant de tors ?!**_ S'écria Damon

-_**As-tu pensé à Tyler ? **_Demanda Elena

-_**Et alors ? Toi aussi tu as fait des horreurs et Elena t'as pardonné ! Quand à Tyler, il m'a trompé et est parti avec sa pute d'Hayley alors : ADIEU »**_ Et elle raccrocha, en colère et soulagée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Caroline alla voir Klaus dans sa chambre, il était en train de peindre. Elle s'approcha de lui, à quelques centimètres

« _**Love, que fais-tu ici ?**_ Demanda-t-il

-_**Je voudrai te parler. **_

-_**Je t'écoutes sweetheart**_. Dit-il avec un sourire

-J_**e pense que je suis prête**_

_**-Et à quoi donc ?**_

_**-Prête pour toi, **_il sourit**_, tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire, tu m'as protégé comme toujours, tu m'as chouchouté, et je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'es peut être pas près à me le dire mais je le sais, c'est déjà ça, je te remercierai toujours pour ce que tu as fait. »_**

Klaus l'embrassa, il l'embrassa avec une telle passion que les jambes de Caroline flageolaient, ce qui fit sourire Klaus.

« _**Klaus**_, dit-elle

-_**Oui, mon amour, **_dit-il entre deux baisers,

-_**Je ne veux plus partir d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te lâcher. **_»

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, mais cette fois si c'était avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

« _**Je t'aime love, je t'aimerai toujours mon amour**_

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux,

-_**Je t'aime moi aussi **_» souffla-t-elle. Klaus l'embrassa à nouveau et l'emmena sur le lit, pour qu'ils sellent leurs amour à jamais.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimés! Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés! Comme j'ai dit au tout début c'est ma première fiction j'aimerai m'améliorer! Bisous à tous et peut être à bientôt! :)


End file.
